vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cementerio de Lafayette
El cementerio de Lafayette , también conocido como Ciudad de los Muertos , se encuentra en Garden District. Si bien el cementerio es el cementerio de muchos ciudadanos de Nueva Orleans, se lo conoce específicamente por los nombres de las brujas de Nueva Orleáns que se puede acceder a los restos de sus ancestros para practicar la Magia Ancestral que han estado practicando por siglos. Muchos hechizos notables de las brujas de Nueva Orleáns se han realizado en este lugar, incluido el ritual de la cosecha que el aquelarre realiza para mantener la conexión mágica con sus antepasados. También fue cuando las brujas planearon sacrificar a los recién nacidos Hope Mikaelson como una ofrenda a sus antepasados. El cementerio de Lafayette se mostró por primera vez en la cuarta temporada de The Vampire Diaries y ha sido un elemento recurrente en The Originals. A través de The Originals Primera temporada En Always and Forever, Sophie le reveló a Elijah que el cementerio estaba cerrado, por lo que los vampiros solo podían entrar con una invitación antes de pedirle a Elijah que entrara. Una vez que ingresaron a la tumba, a Elijah le presentaron a Hayley, y le pidió a Sophie algo de privacidad para que él y Hayley pudieran discutir su situación actual. Al ver lo asustada y abrumada que estaba Hayley, Elijah usó su habilidad vampírica de telepatía para compartir sus recuerdos de Klaus después de que se convirtieran en vampiros para explicar cómo se había convertido su familia. Más tarde llevó a Klaus al cementerio para reunirse con Sophie y las brujas del Aquelarre del Barrio Francés y explicarle lo que había aprendido de ellos. Después de que la reunión terminara con la furia de Klaus, Elijah aseguró a las brujas que él arreglaría las cosas, pero Sophie prometió que si Klaus no acordaba ayudarlas antes de la medianoche de esa noche, ella se suicidaría, y a través de su enlace, Hayley y el bebé también. Sabiendo que necesitaba comprar más tiempo, Elijah se reunió con Marcel para llegar a un acuerdo en el que Elijah convencería a Klaus de que diera su sangre para sanar al amigo íntimo de Marcel, Thierry, a quien Klaus había mordido antes por la noche por enojo, si a cambio, Marcel soltaría el cuerpo de Jane-Anne para que Elijah pudiera usarlo como un gesto de buena fe hacia las brujas. Volvió al cementerio para darles a las brujas el cuerpo de Jane-Anne a cambio de más tiempo, y aunque la bruja anciana Agnes no quería extender su fecha límite, otra bruja, Sabine, junto con Sophie, aceptaron los términos. Luego liberaron a Hayley para que Elijah pudiera vivir con él y con Klaus. Más tarde esa noche, las brujas consagraron el cuerpo de Sabine en el cementerio para asegurar que su espíritu pudiera estar en paz uniéndose con el resto de los antepasados del aquelarre y permitiendo que los miembros vivos recurrieran a su magia. En Tangled Up In Blue, Sophie y otra bruja, Katie, fueron juntas al cementerio para que cada una pudiera realizar un hechizo, sabiendo que el hecho de que los vampiros no podrían entrar sin una invitación les proporcionaría protección y potencia adicional. Primero, Katie realizó un hechizo que instaba a los antepasados a aumentar su poder para poder ir tras Marcel y proteger a su novio vampiro, Thierry, que había sido acusado de matar a otro vampiro y que Marcel lo condenó a 100 años en el jardín. Este hechizo también se duplicó como un tipo de "pantalla de humo" para Sophie, que quería lanzar un hechizo localizador para Elijah sin la poderosa bruja de la cosecha Davina, que podía sentir a cualquier bruja que estaba realizando magia en Nueva Orleans, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que Katie se había ido para enfrentar a Marcel, Sophie comenzó el hechizo localizador mientras Rebekah Mikaelson observaba desde cerca; sin embargo, desafortunadamente para ellos, Katie fue asesinada por Klaus antes de que pudieran identificar la ubicación de Elijah, y no pudieron seguir intentándolo sin arriesgar a Davina a que expulsara el uso de magia de Sophie a Marcel. En Sinners and Saints, se reveló en flashbacks que el ritual de la cosecha, un hechizo realizado cada tres siglos para fortalecer y renovar la conexión del aquelarre francés a la magia de sus ancestros, tuvo lugar en el cementerio ocho meses antes del comienzo de la serie. Durante el ritual, las cuatro brujas adolescentes en su aquelarre que fueron elegidas como la ofrenda a sus antepasados se reunieron frente a su anciano, Bastianna, que estaba realizando el hechizo mientras las familias de las muchachas observaban. Las chicas no sabían que su papel en el sacrificio implicaría ser asesinado y conservado mágicamente hasta la etapa final del ritual conocido como la Cosecha, y así cuando Abigail, la primera chica de la cosecha, le cortó la garganta por Bastianna, el evento estalló en el caos cuando las otras tres chicas comenzaron a gritar de terror y suplicaron ayuda. Después de que la segunda niña de la cosecha, Cassie, fue sacrificada, un gran grupo de vampiros, liderados por Marcel, invadieron el cementerio y comenzaron a matar a todas las brujas adultas presentes para proteger a las niñas de la muerte como parte del ritual. No pudieron salvar a la tercera niña, Monique Deveraux, la hija de Jane-Anne y la sobrina de Sophie, pero ella fue rescatada por Marcel antes de que le cortaran la garganta y la llevara a un lugar seguro. Fueron los eventos que ocurrieron en el Cementerio Lafayette durante el primer intento en la Cosecha los que catalizaron las tensiones entre vampiros y brujas en la ciudad, y una vez Davina, que se había sentido traicionada por su aquelarre después de mentirle a las chicas, se alió con Marcel, él fue capaz de usar su habilidad para sentir la magia para hacer cumplir su regla de que a las brujas no se les permitía practicar magia en el Cuarto sin su permiso expreso. Para contrarrestar el control de mano dura de Marcel sobre la comunidad sobrenatural de Nueva Orleans, Sophie y Jane-Anne comenzaron su plan para acabar con Marcel, con la intención de completar finalmente la cosecha sacrificando a Davina con la esperanza de que las cuatro chicas finalmente resucitaran. los antepasados según lo planeado. En Après Moi, Le Déluge, la fecha límite para terminar el ritual de la Cosecha se acercaba rápidamente, y cuando Davina comenzó a sentir los efectos de la Cosecha incompleta cuando comenzó a perder el control de toda la magia que tenía en su interior para los antepasados, quedó claro que las brujas solo tenían horas para terminar el ritual de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, para terminarlo, las brujas necesitaban un anciano que pudiera realizar el hechizo, ya que todos los ancianos de su aquelarre habían sido asesinados durante el año anterior. Sophie leyó en un libro de historia que en el pasado, cuando los aquelarres habían perdido a todos sus mayores antes de poder otorgar su poder sobre otra bruja, un miembro del aquelarre que podía consagrar los restos de la bruja más poderosa que podían encontrar podía convertirse en un mayor. Para hacer esto, Sophie primero trató de consagrar los restos del antiguo amante de Elijah, Celeste Dubois en el cementerio, pero cuando eso no funcionó, se vieron obligados a usar los restos de Esther Mikaelson, madre de los hermanos Mikaelson y una bruja extremadamente poderosa. . Para cuando Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah convencieron a Davina y Marcel para que permitieran a las brujas terminar la Cosecha sacrificando a Davina, la ciudad ya experimentó una secuencia de desastres naturales que comenzó con intensos terremotos, seguidos por poderosas tormentas de viento y lluvias torrenciales. Cuando Marcel llevó a Davina al cementerio para terminar el ritual, el fuego se arrastró detrás de ellos para indicar que casi habían desaparecido. Sophie usó rápidamente el athame ceremonial para cortar la garganta de Davina, matándola y permitiendo que el poder mágico cosechado de las muchachas de la cosecha ofrecidas regresara a la Tierra y los antepasados. Aunque el ritual de la Cosecha se completó con éxito, cuando Sophie llamó a los antepasados en el cementerio para resucitar sus ofrendas para la Cosecha, las muchachas de la Cosecha no revivieron como se esperaba que hicieran. Mientras tanto, en otra parte del cementerio, la bruja Sabine lanzó su propio hechizo para secuestrar el poder de la Cosecha y usarlo para aumentar su propio poder para poder resucitar a otras tres brujas fallecidas: su antiguo líder, Bastianna, que murió durante el primer intento en la cosecha; Papa Tunde, una bruja que fue asesinada por Klaus en 1919; y Genevieve, una bruja que fue asesinada por Rebekah en 1919. Después de que estas brujas se levantaron de sus tumbas en el cementerio, buscaron a la persona que las resucitó y finalmente encontraron a Sabine, quien confesó que ella era en realidad Celeste Dubois, que había sido Poseyendo el cuerpo de Sabine por más de un año. En Dance Back from the Grave, Genevieve y Celeste (que aún poseen el cuerpo de Sabine) se encontraron con Bastianna y Papa Tunde en el cementerio para planificar su próximo movimiento contra los Mikaelson y la comunidad de vampiros. Mientras estaban allí, Genevieve y Celeste recordaron sus vidas anteriores. En sus flashbacks a 1919, Papa Tunde llegó a Nueva Orleans y se reunió con el Aquelarre del Barrio Francés, incluyendo Genevieve y Clara Summerlin (que era el barco de Celeste en ese momento), en el cementerio de Lafayette para discutir una alianza. Les explicó que practicaba la magia ancestral como lo hacen, y luego agregó que también practicaba Magia de Sacrificio, para lo cual usa el poder cosechado de sus ofrendas para vencer a sus enemigos. Luego propuso un trato: si el aquelarre le daba la bienvenida a él y a sus hijos gemelos en el aquelarre y le permitía ser su líder, los ayudaría a eliminar a todos los vampiros, hombres lobo y humanos corruptos que se cruzaran en su camino. Esa noche, Papa Tunde permitió que Celeste lo usara como el último sacrificio en su plan para impregnar su hoja de hueso con inmensas cantidades de Magia Oscura para que pudiera usarse contra los Mikaelson. Después de que Celeste lo mató con su propia espada en el cementerio, su poder se agregó a la espada, junto con la que tomaron todos los vampiros que había matado. En Crescent City, como Papa Tunde (junto con sus cohortes Genevieve, Bastianna y Celeste) resucitó a expensas de las chicas de la cosecha que estaban destinadas a renacer después de su sacrificio, su muerte dio como resultado que Monique resucitara como originalmente se pretendía . Su espíritu regresó a su cuerpo, que fue enterrado en la tumba de Deveraux en el cementerio de Lafayette, y cuando nadie escuchó sus gritos de ayuda, usó su magia para volar la pared de la tumba para poder escapar. La fuerza de su explosión la sacó de la tumba y la arrojó al suelo frente a un grupo de turistas que estaban siendo guiados por Celeste. Más tarde, Sophie llegó al cementerio después de ser llamada por Celeste, y rompió a llorar después de ver a su sobrina Monique con vida después de un año de estar en el limbo dentro de una de las tumbas. En Long Way Back From Hell, Monique estaba en el medio de consagrar el cuerpo de su tía Sophie (después de haber matado a Sophie la noche anterior) cuando Elijah llegó para exigir saber dónde su aquelarre estaba sosteniendo a Klaus y Rebekah. En lugar de decírselo, Monique, a quien Celeste le indicó qué hacer si Elijah venía con ella, le lanzó un hechizo de que provocó que docenas de nombres se tatuaran mágicamente en todo el cuerpo. Monique le ordenó "seguir el camino que dejó atrás", indicando que los nombres eran de todas las mujeres que Celeste había poseído en los últimos tres siglos. En Le Grand Guignol, Rebekah y Marcel, que estaban a punto de huir de la ciudad después de que su traición fue revelada a Klaus por Genevieve, volvieron para que pudieran recuperar el cuerpo de Davina, sabiendo que necesitaban un hechizo de camuflaje para poder evadirlo con éxito. Monique fue a una de las tumbas en el cementerio para poder comunicarse con los antepasados. Elijah llegó poco después y mencionó que tenía una teoría de que Celeste estaba trabajando en contra de los intereses del aquelarre y finalmente saltaría a un nuevo cuerpo y huiría con el poder de la Cosecha. Cuando Monique miró como si se estuviera preguntando si él podría estar en lo cierto, Elijah le dio una página de uno de los Grimorios de Esther que aseguraría que Celeste no podría saltar a otro cuerpo y le aseguró que podía realizar el hechizo solo para estar en el lado seguro; si Celeste realmente fuera genuina, entonces el hechizo sería inofensivo. Después de que Elijah localizó a Celeste en el pantano y la atacó, la trajo de regreso al cementerio. Celeste luego le dijo a Elijah que era hora de que saltara a otro cuerpo y matara a Sabine para que pudiera poseer un nuevo recipiente. Sin embargo, el hechizo que Monique lanzó para Elijah obligó al espíritu de Celeste a regresar a su antiguo cuerpo, que fue enterrado en una tumba diferente en el cementerio. Una vez que despertó en su cuerpo original, quedó mágicamente atrapada en él, haciéndola incapaz de saltar a una nueva nave y permitir que Elijah la matara para siempre con la espada de Papa Tunde. Sin embargo, antes de morir, echó un hechizo en el cementerio que creó un límite a su alrededor, atrapando a Elijah con Rebekah y Klaus, el último de los cuales tenía la estaca de White Oak con la intención de matar a Rebekah con ella por su traición. En Farewell to Storyville, Elijah, Klaus y Rebekah todavía estaban atrapados en el cementerio hasta la puesta del sol esa noche debido al hechizo límite de Celeste. Mientras estaban atrapados, Klaus la sometió a "prueba" para conocer el razonamiento detrás de Rebekah y Marcel convocando a su padre Mikael a Nueva Orleans en 1919. Rebekah insistió en que simplemente quería que Klaus fuera a la ciudad para que ella y Marcel pudieran estar juntos en paz, ya que Klaus les había prohibido previamente estar juntos. Después de que Elijah le ordenara a Rebekah ir a otra parte en el cementerio mientras él trataba con Klaus, los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear, lo que permitió a Elijah tomar posesión de la estaca de roble blanco y de la espada de Papa Tunde. Klaus se burló de Elijah por no poder matarlo para proteger a Rebekah, pero Elijah insistió en que solo estaba sosteniendo la estaca para asegurarse de que no la usara con su hermana. Klaus finalmente le robó la espada a Elijah y lo apuñaló en el corazón para incapacitarlo, y luego tomó la estaca y apuñaló a Rebekah justo debajo de su corazón para hacerla temer que ella iba a morir, al igual que él sintió cuando Mikael los encontró en 1919. Después, Klaus y Rebekah parecieron entenderse, y Klaus decidió permitir que Rebekah abandonara Nueva Orleans y nunca regresara como un compromiso, ya que ambos creían estar demasiado dañados como para estar juntos. Una vez que el hechizo de límite se levantó al ponerse el sol, Rebekah abandonó la ciudad, y Klaus caminó hacia donde estaba acostado Elijah en el cementerio y se quitó la espada de su corazón. En From a Cradle to a Grave, Genevieve, Monique y Abigail llevaron al recién nacido Hope Mikaelson al cementerio en preparación para sacrificarla como ofrenda después de que ella naciera, ya que los antepasados habían prometido salvar la vida de Genevieve si sacrificaban a Klaus. y el hijo de Hayley, quien, junto con tener herencia de vampiros y hombres lobo, también era parte bruja. Klaus y Elijah llegaron al cementerio poco después de descubrir qué estaban planeando las brujas después de la muerte de Hayley, pero no pudieron encontrarla debido a un hechizo de ilusión lanzado por las brujas que hizo que el cementerio pareciera interminable. . No fue hasta que Hayley, que había despertado en la transición para convertirse en un híbrido después de morir con la sangre de Hope en su sistema, llegó al cementerio que finalmente pudieron encontrar donde las brujas planeaban sacrificar a Hope, ya que Hayley se sintió instintivamente atraída por su hija como resultado de la sangre de Hope es lo único que podría completar con éxito su transición. Cuando Klaus, Elijah y Hayley se lanzaron hacia las brujas para detener el sacrificio, Monique y Abigail unieron sus manos y, utilizando su estado de las chicas de la cosecha, pidieron a todos sus antepasados que les dieran el poder para defenderse. Todos y cada uno de los antepasados aparecieron como apariciones para crear una barrera entre el vampiro Original y los híbridos, mientras que Genevieve se preparaba para apuñalar a Hope en el corazón para matarla. Finalmente, Klaus lanza una pica de cerca a Abigail, que la atraviesa y la clava en la pared, cortando la de ella y la conexión de Monique con los antepasados. Monique fue asesinada poco después por Marcel, quien la empaló con la Estrella del Diablo para proteger a Hope de ser apuñalada por ella. Hayley y Elijah rápidamente dominaron a Genevieve después y la encadenaron en una de las tumbas para interrogarla allí. Fue en esa tumba donde Genoveva confesó que fue decretada por la líder de los antepasados, Ester, que Hope tuvo que morir y ser consagrada entre sus antepasados. Furiosa, Hayley apuñaló y mató a Genevieve para sacarla de su miseria antes de que los antepasados pudieran matarla ellos mismos. Esa noche, la niña de Harvest Cassie finalmente se levantó de la tumba después de que la muerte de Genevieve la llevó a su resurrección, y cuando fue a encontrarse con una bruja llamada Vincent en el cementerio, se reveló que ella y Vincent estaban siendo poseídos por los espíritus de Esther y Finn Mikaelson. Segunda temporada En Rebirth, Esther (que posee a Cassie), Finn (que posee a Vincent) y Kol (que posee Kalbe) se conocieron en el Lycée, ubicado en el cementerio de Lafayette, donde confirmaron que habían resucitado y estaban trabajando juntos para reunir a su familia. En Alive and Kicking, Klaus fue al cementerio para confrontar a "Cassie" sobre las brujas creando anillos de luz de luna para los hombres lobo sin su permiso, sin saber que la madre de la cosecha estaba poseída por su madre. Ella lo invitó a tomar el té al liceo del cementerio para que pudieran discutir el estado actual de la comunidad sobrenatural de Nueva Orleans. Durante su reunión, Cassie explicó que los anillos de luz de la luna estaban destinados a nivelar el campo de juego entre los vampiros y los hombres lobo, y su descripción de vampiros como seres solitarios y violentos que no tienen humanidad llevó a Klaus a darse cuenta de que Cassie estaba siendo poseída por Esther , que compartieron puntos de vista idénticos sobre los seres no muertos que ella creó. Sin embargo, cuando trató de atacarla, los hombres lobo que estaban bajo su control lo rodearon, y dado que Klaus no quería matar a ninguno de los lobos que esperaba algún día ser él mismo, se fue sin más altercados físicos. En Every Mother's Son, Finn secuestra a la bruja Lenore y es torturada por Esther en el cementerio con Oliver cuidando su cuerpo. Hayley la rescata solo para descubrir en la tienda que estaba preparada para convertirse en la próxima nave de Esther. En Red Door, Esther que ahora posee Lenore, detiene a Elijah en la tumba del cementerio. Tercera temporada En For the next millennium, Davina alberga los aquelarres frente al instituto para llevar a cabo negocios oficiales de brujas. En You Hung the Moon, Hayley se siente atraída por la magia de Davina que quiere que el híbrido mate a una bruja pícara a cambio de levantar La maldición Creciente. Hayley lo hace, pero Davina asiste más tarde a la consagración de testigos que pertenecían al Aquelarre Ninth Ward, que fue testigo de cómo Hayley mató a Kara Nguyen. En The Axeman's Letter, Fete de Cadeau está alojado en el corazón de City Of The Dead por los diversos aquelarres de las ciudades. En Out of the Easy, Davina rechazó a su comunidad y es eliminada como Regente. En A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Vincent se ve obligado a hacer un hechizo para Los Strix. Vincent se ve esa noche visitando el cementerio. Se encuentra con Camille O'Connell, que todavía se niega a abrazar su vampirismo. Vincent la inspira, diciéndole que puede cambiar el mundo con el bien de su corazón y que el mundo es un lugar mucho mejor con ella en él. Él termina cortándose la muñeca y permitiendo que Cami se alimente de su sangre, completando así su transición. En Dead Angels, Vincent lanza un hechizo de camuflaje en el cementerio de Lafayette para que Cami no sea encontrado por los Mikaelsons. Él trata de explicarle que ella robó la única cosa que podría matar a los Mikaelson y que también está negociando su propia vida, ya que otros podrían ir tras el arma. Se ve a Vincent apoyado contra una de las tumbas y Klaus se abalanza sobre él, pero está bloqueado por el hechizo de límite que Vincent colocó. Mientras Cami y Klaus discuten, Vincent decide irse, pero les dice que tal vez quieran terminarlo antes de que alguien se entere del arma. Cami camina ansiosamente y Vincent dice que Klaus tiene muchas armas de brujas para empacar y mucho orgullo para tragar. Cami le pregunta si siente pena por él, y Vincent le dice que no, pero ella irritó a la persona equivocada y será diferente para ellos. Él le dice que Klaus confiaba en ella y la dejaba entrar en su vida, y que esa chica nunca habría robado lo único que podía matarlo, y Cami declaró que esa chica había muerto. Mientras que la noche ha caído, Vincent y Cami todavía no se dan cuenta de que Klaus está afuera debido al hechizo que Madison ha lanzado. Sopla un fuerte viento y Vincent se preocupa y decide salir para ver qué está pasando. Vincent le dice a Cami que no están solos y que el hechizo de límite es para mantener a un vampiro fuera. Vincent confronta a las Hermanas que usan magia contra él y Cami. En The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, a pesar de haber sido rechazados y restringidos por sus antepasados, Davina y Vincent usan magia en el cementerio para deshacer el hechizo de Van en St. James Infirmary. En Donde nada permanece enterrado, Vincent y Kol secuestraron a Van para obligarlo a hacer una resurrección en Davina que falla. Más tarde, después de saber que Davina se había ido para siempre, Kol mata a Van en una tumba donde estaba realizando otra serie de hechizos. En Give 'Em Hell Kid, el velorio de Davina se lleva a cabo en la tumba de su familia. Esa misma noche Davina activa el objeto oscuro que le dio Vincent y el Cementerio de Lafayette comienza a temblar, lo que implica el final de la presencia de los antepasados entre las brujas vivientes. A medida que el proceso se completa, Davina queda cegada por una luz blanca (similar a la del Otro Lado cuando se estaba colapsando) ya que el Plano Ancestral está libre del plano mortal. A través de The Vampire Diaries Cuarta temporada En el piloto de puerta trasera The Originals, Sophie y su hermana Jane-Anne Deveraux fueron al cementerio para que Jane-Anne pudiera hechizar a Hayley. Su plan era vincular a Sophie con el hombre lobo, Hayley Marshall, y confirmar que Hayley estaba embarazada con el hijo de Niklaus Mikaelson con el fin de obtener influencia sobre él y el resto de los originales y obligarlos a ayudarlos en su plan para derrocar a Marcel Gerard , el autoproclamado Rey de Nueva Orleans y la progenie vampírica de Klaus. Jane-Anne completó con éxito el hechizo, uniendo a las dos mujeres y obteniendo la confirmación de que necesitaban seguir adelante con su plan, pero Marcel finalmente lo mató, ya que practicar magia en el Barrio sin permiso era una regla de Marcel que era punible con la muerte si se rompe. Más tarde esa noche, Elijah Mikaelson, después de haberse encontrado previamente con Sophie en Rousseau's, llevó a su hermano Klaus a un mausoleo en el cementerio de Lafayette, donde le presentó a Sophie y a varios otros miembros del Aquelarre del Barrio Francés. Sophie les explicó a los hermanos que Marcel y los vampiros gobernaban rígidamente la ciudad hasta el punto de que las brujas estaban siendo sometidas en sumisión, y admitió su plan de derrocarlo usando a Klaus para infiltrarse en su imperio desde adentro. Klaus no estaba convencido de su esquema hasta que reveló su influencia y la motivación potencial de Klaus al sacar a Hayley, un hombre lobo con quien tuvo una noche de descanso varias semanas antes, y le reveló que estaba embarazada de su hijo. Klaus estaba claramente en estado de shock y al principio rechazó esta revelación, pero después de que Elijah insistió en que escuchara los latidos del corazón, finalmente aceptó que, de hecho, había concebido un hijo con Hayley. Sophie luego reveló que dado que Jane-Anne murió porque hizo el hechizo para confirmar el embarazo de Hayley y relacionarla con Sophie, el destino de Hayley y el bebé por nacer estaban en manos de las brujas, y si Klaus y Elijah no cooperaron , ella los mataría a ambos a través de su enlace mágico con Hayley. Klaus se sintió tan abrumado que afirmó que no le importaba si mataban a Hayley y al bebé o no antes de irse. Elijah se fue para perseguirlo y le prometió a Hayley y a las brujas que arreglaría esta situación antes de seguir a Klaus. Al día siguiente, Elijah regresó al cementerio para reunirse con Sophie y discutir cómo funcionaría su plan, donde Sophie le informa que su primer paso es lograr que Klaus se infiltre en el círculo interno de vampiros daywalker de Marcel para derribar su imperio desde adentro. Apariciones Primera temporada *Always and Forever *House of the Rising Son *Tangled Up In Blue *Sinners and Saints *Après Moi, Le Déluge *Dance Back from the Grave *Crescent City *Long Way Back From Hell *Le Grand Guignol *Farewell to Storyville *From a Cradle to a Grave Segunda temporada *Alive and Kicking *Every Mother's Son *Live and Let Die *Red Door *Wheel Inside the Wheel *The Map of Moments *Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire *Sanctuary *The Devil is Damned *I Love You, Goodbye *They All Asked For You *Save My Soul *Exquisite Corpse *Night Has A Thousand Eyes *When the Levee Breaks *City Beneath The Sea *Fire with Fire *Ashes to Ashes Tercera temporada *For the Next Millennium *You Hung the Moon *The Axeman's Letter *Beautiful Mistake *Out of the Easy *Savior *A Ghost Along the Mississippi *Dead Angels *A Streetcar Named Desire *Behind the Black Horizon *The Devil Comes Here and Sighs *No More Heartbreaks *Give 'Em Hell Kid *The Bloody Crown Cuarta temporada *No Quarter *I Hear You Knocking *High Water and a Devil's Daughter *Queen Death *Phantomesque *Voodoo Child Trivialidades *En siempre y para siempre , Sophie le reveló a Elijah que los vampiros y los híbridos no se puede entrar al cementerio sin una invitación, y sugirió que era porque su cementerio era terreno sagrado. **Sin embargo, en Sinners and Saints, finalmente se reveló mediante flashback que Sophie Deveraux y Jane-Anne Deveraux fueron las brujas que lanzaron el hechizo para sellar el cementerio de vampiros e híbridos no invitados, antes de que Marcel restringiera el uso de la magia en el Barrio Francés. Aunque no fue declarado abiertamente, se puede suponer que Sophie y Jane-Anne, las lanzadoras, fueron las únicas dos con la capacidad de invitar a vampiros, como los únicos vampiros que pudieron ingresar al cementerio antes de la muerte de Sophie. y Jane-Anne eran Elijah y Rebekah, ambos fueron invitados por Sophie. **También parece que, de acuerdo con flashbacks anteriores al comienzo de la serie, los vampiros y los hombres lobo podían entrar libremente al cementerio a su antojo, lo que confirmaba que la incapacidad de los vampiros para acceder al cementerio era el resultado de el Hechizo de invitación hecho por Sophie y Jane-Anne. Ahora que Sophie y Jane-Anne están muertas, el hechizo de invitación en el cementerio se ha roto, permitiendo que todos los vampiros e híbridos entren sin invitación. *El cementerio de Lafayette ha servido como una base de operaciones para una cantidad de individuos importantes. Esther usó el Liceo ubicado allí como su base de operaciones y convirtió varias tumbas diferentes en celdas improvisadas, mientras que Kol usó otra de las tumbas del cementerio como "casa de juegos" para él y sus brujas para experimentar con Kemiya creando Objetos Oscuros. *Según Kol, la mayoría de los antepasados se juntan principalmente en el cementerio de Lafayette ya que él lo sabe por vivir con ellos. *El Lycée se reveló que se encuentra en el cementerio de Lafayette en Wheel Inside the Wheel. *En Give 'Em Hell Kid, Vincent Griffith menciona cómo los cementerios de Nueva Orleans como el cementerio de Lafayette fueron diseñados para albergar a los Ancestros y actúa como una torre de telefonía celular que les ayuda a enfocar su energía para que puedan acceder a este mundo y por eso es considerado terreno sagrado Se los describe como la piedra angular del vínculo entre los vivos y los muertos donde nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus se encuentran. **En el mismo episodio, Davina corta el plano ancestral del plano físico con la ayuda de un objeto oscuro, creando una oleada mágica que explotó en todos los cementerios de Nueva Orleans.